Guardian Angel
by x.songbird.x
Summary: Bones is in a car crash, but is saved by her guardian angel. A little BB.


**First FanFic, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…yet…**

--------------------------------------

Dr.Temperance Brennan drove down the winding road towards Jack and Angela's new house. Angela had asked her to come over for a sleepover. Brennan had refused at first, saying that sleepovers were for elementary school girls, but Angela insisted, saying that it would be loads of fun. Then Brennan had said that it would be awkward with Hodgins there, but Angela replied by telling her that he was out for the weekend with an old buddy of his. Figuring that Angela would never leave her be, Temperance finally gave in, saying she'd be there by 7:30.

So here she was. The world's top forensic anthropologist, driving over to her friend's house for a sleepover.

The rain began to fall down hard and the pavement became slippery. Brennan glanced over at her cell phone, deciding whether or not to call off the get together. It was still half an hour to Ange's house, and she was starting to worry about the driving conditions.

She sighed, and reached for the phone. When she looked up, she saw a pair of headlights in front of her. Panicking, she veered the car hard to the right, causing her to careen down the side of a hill. The car rolled over and over, until it landed right-side up, dented and smashed.

Brennan was breathing hard, and was losing consciousness. She fought to keep her eyes open long enough to press speed dial and, using all the strength left in her arm, pulled the phone up to her ear, waiting for the familiar voice. It finally came after three rings.

--------------------------------------

Booth sat at his desk, finishing some paperwork when his cell phone rang.

"Booth." he answered.

"Help..." a faint voice answered. He immediately recognized it as Brennan, and froze.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Crashed...the car." Weaker.

"Where are you?" he asked, shooting up from his seat and running out the door.

"Levee Road...ha-half an hour...from...Ange..." She drew out the 'ge' lazily before Booth heard a thud.

Booth froze again, worried. "Bones? BONES!" he yelled, sprinting now to his car. He ended the call and dialed 911...

--------------------------------------

Brennan's head spun as she dropped the phone on the floor of the car. She wanted to bend down and pick it up, to hear the reassuring voice of her partner, but as much as her brain told her body to do so, it just wouldn't listen. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes to make the spinning stop, only to become nauseous. Her whole body ached, and her mind was telling her to sleep. Brennan knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She soon drifted off into unconsciousness...

--------------------------------------

Booth raced down the road, sirens blaring, hoping that somehow she was alive. When he had talked to her, Bones had sounded distant, like she was working hard to stay awake. As he wound down the road, he prayed a silent prayer that she was ok. When he rounded a corner, he saw an ambulance, police cars, and a blue Chevrolet. Obviously a passerby.

Booth pulled up to the Police blockade and parked. He got out of the car and quickly flashed the nearest officer his badge. Practically running, he followed the paramedics through the rain, down the hill into the darkness below...

--------------------------------------

Brennan finally came back to consciousness, but when she opened her eyes, there was no difference. Everything was dark. She sensed that someone was standing over her and felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt around her with her hand, and noticed that she was laying on grass and dirt.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, blinking.

The person bent down, kissed her on the forehead, and got up. Brennan heard footstep moving away from her.

"Wait! Wait! WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled. Immediately regretting her outburst, her hand flew to her head where the pain now throbbed. She heard more footsteps coming towards her, and a well-known voice rang out through the crisp, cold air.

--------------------------------------

"BONES?" Booth yelled, frantically running and sliding down the hill next to the paramedics. The mangled car soon came into view.

"Oh no..." he muttered, staring woefully at the crunched metal. _What are the odds of someone surviving _that He thought, watching the uniformed men and women make their way to the driver's side door. They froze for a minute, then looked up at Booth.

"There's no one in the car." a man said curiously.

"That's impossible!" Booth yelled angrily. It was just then when he caught a glance of an outline, lying on the ground not 20 feet away from the car. He recognized the figure and immediately rushed over to her, bending down at her side.

"Bones?" he whispered, wiping the mud off of her forehead. She moaned.

"Booth?" she asked quietly.

"Shh...It's ok, I'm here." he answered, smiling with relief. "Are you hurt?"

She moaned again. "My head...and my left arm."

"Here. I'll get you up the hill." he said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He carried her up the hill, careful not to drop her.

When he got to the top, the paramedics took her into the ambulance. As Booth began to step in after her, one of the officers tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh...Agent Booth? Your car..." he said, gesturing to the black SUV.

Booth sighed and tossed the officer his keys.

"Take it to the hospital, will you?"

The officer nodded, and headed over to the SUV.

As the medics were hooking Brennan up to machines, she looked over at Booth, who was now holding her hand tightly.

"Booth...did...did you pull me out of the car?" she asked, eyelids heavy.

He looked confused.

"No, Bones...you were laying next to it when we got down there."

"Then who..?" she asked, looking out the back doors of the ambulance. Not too far away, she saw a face from the distant past, one she has seen recently only in her dreams. But the pain reminded her that this was not a dream; that Christine Brennan really was standing in the rain, smiling back at her.

As soon as she got over the initial shock, she smiled.

Booth noticed his partner's smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, confused.

"No reason." she whispered as she watched her guardian angel turn and walk back down the hill into the darkness...

--------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
